The End
by Sayomina
Summary: Prepare for the end. The bat family finds out how broken Tim is. The events from three years ago are revealed. The end is near. What will happen to Tim? Enjoy!
1. Geliophobia

**Today is a good day. I don't usually post in the middle of the day, but today is one of those few wonderful days when the school wifi isn't quite working and nothing is blocked. I know the story title says** _ **The End**_ **, but this part is the last phobia, geliophobia. The finale will be in the following chapters. The whole story is rated T but some chapters have lower ratings. This chapter is rated K-plus. Enjoy and prepare yourself.**

"Hey Bruce, how do you want your coffee?" Dick asked coming into the cave where Bruce and Tim were doing case work and Damian and Jason were sparring.

"Black please… like the night," Bruce said smiling slightly.

Dick and Jason started laughing hysterically. Alfred let out a small laugh while Damian glared thinking the joke was ridiculous. Tim closed his eyes and tried a breathing technique while digging his nails into his wrist as he felt another attack coming on. Tim shook as the laughter from his family turned into the maniacal laughter of the Joker.

"Please stop," Tim whispered digging his nails deeper into his wrists.

"Are you ok Timmy?" Dick asked as Jason's laugh turned into a snort as he tried to stifle his laugh.

"Just please stop," Tim said.

"Drake, why is there blood on your desk?" Damian asked sounding worried about Tim for once.

Tim opened his eyes staring down at his hands which were covered in blood.

"Tim!" Bruce said frightened getting over to Tim as quick as possible.

Tim let himself me led over to the med bay where his wrists were washed and wrapped. After his wrists had been wrapped he realized he had been crying and Dick was now hugging him. Tim pushed Dick away from himself.

"Timmy… what's wrong?" Dick asked stumbling since he wasn't prepared for Tim to push him away.

"Don't touch me," Tim said sternly with a slight shake in his voice.

"Tim…" Jason started.

"It's your all fault!" Tim shouted at Bruce, Dick, and Jason who were all standing next to each other.

"Tim. Calm down. What's wrong?" Bruce asked hesitantly.

"What's wrong?! You're what's wrong!" Tim shouted, "You had to make that 'joke' and then Dick and Jason had to start laughing!"

"Drake…" Damian started trying to intervene.

"Stay out of this Damian," Tim growled before turning his attention back to Bruce, Dick, and Jason, "You don't know how much it hurts do you? How much it hurts when your family makes a joke and starts laughing and all you hear is the Joker laughing. It scares me, and no matter what I try to do I can't stop the fear and pain. I am afraid… and you, the people I call family, don't know how to stop."

"Timmy…" Dick started.

"Don't speak Grayson," Damian growled threateningly before turning to Tim and speaking in a more gentle tone, "Drake, what you are describing sounds similar to geliophobia the fear of laughter. Did you have another attack?"

"Yes… the last one," Tim said darkly before taking one of the unmarked black motorcycles and racing out of the cave.

As soon as Tim had left Damian realized why Tim had left. Damian jumped onto one of the other unmarked motorcycles.

"Damian! Where are you going?" Dick said worriedly.

"I'm going to save Drake," Damian said. Just as Damian was about to put his helmet on he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Bring him home," Bruce said.

"That's what I am afraid of father. I may already be too late." Damian said before putting on his helmet and heading after Tim.

 **Everything has been leading up to this. There are two chapters about what happened three years ago before you get to find out where Tim went and why Damian went after him. Please review!**


	2. Three years ago part one

**Sorry it took awhile to post this, i've been doing lots of homework and getting little sleep. i'd probably rate this chapter as a T so be careful, Enjoy!**

 _Three years ago_

Robin grappled from rooftop to rooftop as he patrolled the city on his first solo patrol. So far he had stopped three muggings, four store robberies, and one rapping. Yep, just a normal night in Gotham. Batman had warned him to be careful because the Joker was on the loose. Of course that was also the reason he had let Robin go on a solo patrol. Robin was supposed to watch for any small crimes in a designated area while Batman looked for the Joker. Robin diverted his current path and landed on top of a man that was attacking a lady. He quickly took down the other three attackers. Suddenly something hard hit the back of his head and the world went black.

* * *

Tim woke up startled. Laughter Tim recognized as the Joker's quickly filled the room. Tim looked around trying to find the Joker, but he could only see a few feet in every direction.

"looky at who decided to come and play," The Joker said, his voice coming from the darkness, "It's the Bat's new little birdy. It's been awhile since I got to play with one of the Bat's birdies. The last one broke too quickly. Maybe you will last longer."

Tim gasped and fell to the floor as something that had come out of nowhere hit his back. He looked up to see the Joker standing a few feet away from him holding a crowbar.

"Woops. Naughty crowbar. Has it been too long since you got to hit a Robin?" The Joker said innocently before laughing, "I hope that hurt Boy Blunder. Now, why don't you get settled in and we'll 'talk' in a few hours."

The Joker disappeared. Tim pulled himself into a sitting position. He could tell he had cracked a rib. Tim shook in fear imagining what Jason had gone through and what the Joker was going to do with him.

A few hours later Tim heard footsteps in the dark. He quickly pulled himself into a sitting position since he had resigned to lying down.

"You don't have to get up for me little birdie. You'll just end up on the floor again," The Joker said stepping into the light. He had the crowbar with him again.

"If you're going to kill me then make it quick," Tim said. He was defenseless. No gloves, no boots (though he did still have his mask) and he was bound at the wrists and ankles.

"Why would I want to kill you?" The Joker asked innocently, "I never planned to kill you, not when we could have so much fun."

Tim fell over as the crowbar hit him. Something had definitely cracked.

"Why don't you tell me who batsy is? It would make everything hurt less."

"You can't make me tell you," Tim growled

"We'll see boy blunder. You're a weak, pathetic, birdy. No one is coming for you. We have all the time in the world to talk," the Joker said laughing as he left leaving the whispers of what he had said to the wind.

* * *

 **What happened? will Timmy be rescued? more will be revealed... next time i can post a chapter.**

 **I was asked some questions by Lerodomi about the last chapter so here are my anwsers**

 **1\. you only bleed out when it is a major artery. also think lots of puncture wounds.**

 **2\. i wanted it to be kind of obvious what was going to happen to Tim. It's called strategy**

 **3\. why they all didn't go will be revealed in chapter 4**

 **thank you to everyone who has been reading my writings. Enjoy and please review**


	3. Three years ago part two

**Here is the second part of what happened three years ago. I am leaving out all the middle stuff because I don't know if I could write it without getting repetitive and it is not necessary. Probably rated T. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Tim could only flinch as the joker hit him with the crowbar again. He had lost track of time. The beatings and the words blended together. But he wouldn't give in he was stronger than that… right?

"Tell me who is under the cowl!" the Joker shouted for the millionth time.

"No," Tim whispered.

"You just won't give in will you," the Joker sneered slamming Tim's head into the ground. He then turned and left leaving Tim battered and alone on the floor. He curled up into a ball before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position against a wall. Tim tried a meditation technique when suddenly he heard shouting and commotion from outside, where ever outside was. Of course that led to the voices coming back. Tim watched as shadows flickered around the room whispering and laughing at him. "Weak, pathetic, useless. No one is coming to save you." The shadows whispered these things the most, but they would say other terrible things. Tim heard something crash nearby. He began to panic as the shadows began to swirl around, moving closer to him. A large black moved threateningly towards him.

"Don't hurt me," Tim whimpered as the shadow moved closer to him. Suddenly the shadow grabbed hold of him.

"No! Stop! Please!" Tim cried out as he thrashed, trying to get the shadow to let go of him.

"Robin," The shadow said worriedly.

"Stop! Please, don't hurt me!" Tim shouted flaying around as the shadow kept a firm hold on him.

"Robin." The shadow said forcefully.

"No! I won't let you hurt me!"

"Robin."

"Robin."

Tim suddenly realized that the shadow was actually Batman. He pressed himself against Batman letting Batman embrace him. After a little while Batman picked him up and carried him to the bat car. Once inside the bat car Tim let himself relax and he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **There we go. That is the basics of what happened to Tim. Now I can move onto the fun part *Laughs evilly***

 **To Pinkbat7491: good guess but that is only the reason why Dick stayed behind and he only stayed behind because he was forced to.**

 **Enjoy and please review!**


	4. To jump or not to jump

**Prepare for the last chapter of The End. I was originally going to have this be two chapters but nothing was working well so it's only one chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Present day_

Tim leaned against the railing that lined the edge of the roof at Wayne enterprises. There were a couple inches between the edge of the roof and the railing. Tim looked down at the road below. There were dots of light as lots cars went on their way even though it was dark out. Tim climbed over the railing and stood on the edge of the roof. He had decided jumping would be the best way to go. Any other way and the others might bring him back, but there was no turning back from jumping. Tim was about to jump when thoughts about his family crossed his mind. What would they do after he jumped? Would they feel pain, sadness, or anger? Would they even mourn for him? No, the emotions they showed towards him were only to make him feel like he had a purpose, but he was useless. Tim shifted slightly closer to the edge preparing to jump

"Drake, stop!"

Tim turned his head and saw Damian standing on the roof about five feet away. Damian was breathing heavily and small drops sweat and what might have been tears slid down his face.

"Damian, I'm not going back. I've made my decision."

"Don't be stubborn. You are coming back home."

"What's the point? You guys don't really care about me. It's all just a mask."

"Drake, you are the biggest idiot ever. You will get on the other side of the railing NOW."

"No! I won't go back!"

"Drake if you jump the world will fall."

"Don't be silly Damian. The world won't end if I jump."

"Yes it will."

"NO IT WON'T!" Tim shouted, "I'm a nobody. Nothing I do will affect the world."

"Drake, if you jump then father will lose all common sense and get himself killed. Todd will go on a killing spree and then in a moment when his guard is down he will get killed. Grayson will become so depressed he will either die during a patrol or he will kill himself. Then when I am the last person left, after my family has all died, I will take up the mantle and become Batman, but I will have already turned back to my origins. My mother will welcome me back into the League. Gotham will be the first to burn, and then the world."

"Nice try, but I know you're lying." Tim turned his head back towards the street once again preparing to jump.

"Drake, please. I'm not lying." Damian said on the verge of crying.

Tim took a deep breath in. he didn't want Damian to see him jump, but Damian had made the choice to come up here.

"Please, you don't have to do this," Damian said tears starting to slid down his face, "Tim, the family needs you."

Tim turned around careful not to fall off the building before he was completely ready, "did you just say my name?"

"I might have."

"Will you say it again… please?"

"Tim…"

Tim climbed back over the railing shakily. He made his way over to Damian and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." Tim said crying as he hugged Damian, "What have I done?"

"The important thing is what you haven't done," Damian said crying as well.

After a few minutes Commissioner Gordon and a few other cops came into the roof. He was a little shocked at the scene he saw. He thought that from the note Mr. Wayne had found Tim would have already jumped or be about to jump. One of the cops the cops got close to Tim so he could help Tim get back downstairs. Tim panicked and stumbled away from Damian and the cops.

"Stay away," Damian growled at the cops before turning back to Tim, "Drake, its ok. No one is going to hurt you."

Tim nodded and let Damian help him down the stairs and out of the building. When they got outside of the building Dick ran over and hugged Tim tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again," Dick whispered.

Tim was quickly surrounded by Bruce, Jason, and Alfred. Some paramedics headed over after a little while. Tim started to panic when he saw them.

"Tim," Damian whispered.

Tim took a deep breath. He was led over to an ambulance where he was asked some questions. He was able to answer the questions with Damian's help. After all of the questions had been answered one of the paramedics walked over to Bruce.

"Well Mr. Wayne, it looks like Tim developed Panic disorder and post-traumatic stress disorder. Is there any chance you know why? I don't think it's because his parents died. Not with his symptoms," the doctor said.

"He had abusive parents," Bruce quickly responded. This was, of course, a lie. His parents just hadn't paid much attention to him.

"That almost explains everything. The last question is why the symptoms showed up know," the doctor asked.

"He started having nightmares with his parents in them," Bruce said. This was also a lie.

"alright, that answers everything. We are prescribing him some medication that will help. I'll make sure your family doctor brings it over to you. We'll let Tim go home with you in a little while." The doctor said before leaving.

Bruce sighed a breath of relief. His cover story had worked. All it took was holding Dick back from going after Tim, Jason forging a fake suicide note, and a couple of well-placed lies. Their secret was safe for now. After a little while Dick and Jason made their way over to Bruce. Dick was wrapped in a shock blanket. Bruce would have thought it was to help maintain their cover if Dick wasn't so pale.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce asked.

"Dick just found out what was wrong with Timmy," Jason said, "Damian is with Tim. The kid won't leave him alone. You should have seen the murderous look he gave when a nurse asked him to step away while they asked Tim some questions. That kid is definitely your son."

Bruce let out a small laugh. He never thought Damian would be so defensive of Tim. They waited a little while longer before Damian and Tim came over.

Tim walked straight up to Bruce, "is what Damian said true? Would the world really end if I had jumped?"

Bruce looked at Damian for help who quickly signed the details. "Yes Tim, what Damian said is true. If it hadn't been him it would have me, Dick, or Jason that caused the end of the world."

Tim looked up at Bruce with a slight smile, "Can we go home now?"

Bruce smiled, "Of course we can."

* * *

 **The end. This is officially over. Don't worry though; Tim will be back, just not in anything related to this story or any of the phobias. Thank you for everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed this series! Don't forget to review this last chapter. Thank you!**


End file.
